Love 'Em Til It Hurts!
by SilentRain
Summary: AU To fulfill a shallow, immature bet, he has to get her to fall for him and consequently humiliate her by dumping her not too long after. He has quite a job cut out for him, but what happens when pretending to fall in love isn't just pretend anymore?
1. Prologue: The Claiming

Disclaimer: InuYasha and company is not mine! Not matter how many time I beg, and no matter how many times, I plea, Santa just did _not_ want to give it to me… *grumbles* InuYasha is the property of the oh-so-great mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi.

Summery: Since childhood, InuYasha and Kagome had always tried to outdo each other with tricks and, most of the time, embarrassing pranks. Upon reaching high-school, Kagome had thought that she had finally outdone him, that is, until he got a dare. The challenge? The oh-so-familiar 'Love 'em and Leave 'em' ploy, guaranteed to humiliate. Given the time span of two weeks to make Kagome fall in love with him, Inuyasha sure got his work cut out for him… especially when falling in love isn't just pretending any more…

Category: Humor, Romance, AU

A/N at the bottom

--------------------------------------------------

Love 'Em Til It Hurts!

By: SilentRain

****

Prologue: The Claiming

Pompously, with his nose high-up in the air, a dark-haired youth made his way to the front of the Dining Hall, a manic smirk set on his lips. Strolling along the many rows of tables, uncaring of the hundreds of eyes that now watched him, he finally reached the apex of his destination and, with a turn of the heel, stood steadfastly before the now murmuring crowd. The whispering grew louder, only a few were silent, but the skeptical glow alight in their eyes told the boy that they were very much thinking the same thing as everyone else.

With a dignified cough, the room silenced, the boy pleased that they were cooperating quite well.

"I have an announcement to make!" he bellowed, violet eyes scanning through the crowd, staring down anyone who might ruin his moment. 

"What's he going on about…," a raven-haired girl mumbled, smoky blue eyes hardening. 

"Wouldn't know… do you think he's trying to get back at you, Kagome-chan?" 

"I wouldn't bet on it, Sango," she smirked, looking quite triumphant, "I think he's gonna have a bit more trouble trying to top what I did to him last week, so I really wouldn't worry-----"

"From hence until I say otherwise….," the boy started, his grin growing bigger and bigger at each passing second, "… HIGURASHI KAGOME IS MINE!!!!!!"

"…. much…" she finished lamely, the color draining from her face.

"Yeah, that's right!! Mine!! As in, MY girl!!!" he drawled, puffing out his chest importantly, "So, if you _dare_ lay a finger on _MY_ Kagome, that little piggy won't be coming home…"

Upon hearing the dark tone in his voice, the rest of the male students gulped and scooted further away from the claimed 'property', the said girl gaping like a fish out of water. One Hojou-kun, though, had plain out ignored the vehemence in the violet-eyed boy's voice and trotted gaily to the girl's table, unknowing of a pair of amethyst eyes burning through him. Either that, or he had no clue whatsoever.

"Higurashi-san, mind if I ----_URK_!!!"

Having stomped his way through the stupefied crowd, he roughly grabbed the boy back by his uniform's collar, the young man now dangling a few inches off the ground.

"Inuyasha-kun! I insist that you ---_EEP_!!!"

Fisting quite a handful of the boy's shirt, he had successfully managed to choke the poor boy by with his shirt, a gleefully frenzied grin spreading unto his face.

"Have you not heard a single word I said, you moron????" he growled, shaking him slightly, "I just said that she's MINE and there you go, prancing your pretty boy self up to her!! I guess you're just gonna have to be an exa----"

__

THUNK

All eyes turned to the prone form of one Higurashi Kagome, who had fainted away in a dead heap next to her chair.

--------------------------------------------------

Groaning, Kagome mumbled something incomprehensible and opened her eyes, the worried face of Sango shaping into view.

"What was that, Kagome?"

"I said, 'where am I?'" she muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Well, you're in the infirmary and you've been out for about---"

"Oh, Sango!!" she suddenly yelled, grabbing the girl's shoulders, "I had the most disgusting dream!! We were eating in the Hall and suddenly 'The Jerk' just stormed his way up there, screaming and raving about how I was his and oh, gods, it was just--- just so humiliating!!!!"

"… uhm… Kagome-chan…"

"Huh?"

With a shaky finger, she pointed to something behind Kagome's back, a sense of foreboding pooling in the pit of her stomach. 

'No, please! Please! Please! _Please_! It was just a dream! It was just a dream! It was----'

Her thoughts were soon disrupted as the infirmary's door flew open, a familiar face coming into the view. 

"Higurashi-san! Thank Kami you're alright! I was so----"

"I thought I kicked you out already!!!!" a voice roared behind the girl, startling her somewhat, "You moron! Don't you get it the first time!??!!?"

"Sango-chan…" Kagome mourned pitifully, "Please don't tell me…."

"Sorry, Kagome… but… who else could have brought you in here?"

"Damn, straight!" he added.

Sango watched as her friend pathetically held back a wail as she turned to see the person behind her, the boy just smirking smugly.

"Higurashi-san?? Are you alright??" Hojou asked worriedly, making his way to her bed in two strides, her hand in his.

With a growl, Inuyasha snatched her hand, with her following suit, and cradled her in his arms possessively, the girl turning into a remarkable shad of red, then purple.

"Don't touch her," he snarled, bearing his teeth in a canine-like fashion, "and _go_… _away_…"

"You have no right---"

"I have every right----"

"Prove it!!"

At that, Kagome's eyes widened, dreading the worst to spill forth from the boy's lips.

"_I will_!!!"

And with that, Kagome was tilted back and was planted a big one by said lips.

Hojou couldn't _believe_ what he witnessed…

Sango wasn't sure of _what_ she was seeing…

Inuyasha _assumed_ he was triumphant…

And Kagome? Kagome saw red.

--------------------------------------------------

a/n: Soooo… I finally got around to doing it! This little bugger has been in my comp for like… ages. And I only got to the part of the dining hall. Mind you, it's 3:44 AM right now, so if there be any error, please _kindly_ tell me so, in a review. Also, this is my first InuYasha fic and I'm hoping it's alright. This chapter was pretty short, so tell me if you want it longer. 

Also, I'm kinda stuck at what last names I should give Sango, InuYasha, and Miroku… I'm not very creative with names, so if you have a suggestion and your willing to let me use it, please, pweeeaaaase tell me! =^^=


	2. One : The Bet

****

Please Read: Forgive me for the other first posting of this chapter. It had been done at 5 AM in the morning and this author had been half awake, half asleep. The one that I had posted up earlier was merely a draft and not the supposed events (which explains the OOCness). Again, I ask for your forgiveness. The draft was written with great OOCness because it was all just a rush of thoughts and rambles. This idiot forgot to read it over, lol ^^;;;;. In fact, when I looked in the stats area of my account, I was pretty much surprised to see a chapter 2 and some reviews for it… So, please don't mind the earlier draft and in this one, quite a few have been changed, while some stay put. (I do know that half of the things written in the draft did _not_ make sense in anyway, so, terribly sorry folks.) Sorry that your reviews were wasted on the crap that was the earlier draft (while others seemed to think that it was still alright, not that I mind that is). So please read this over once more and review again if you feel like it. Thank you for you time! *bows*

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: InuYasha and company is not mine! Not matter how many time I beg, and no matter how many times I plea, Santa just did _not_ want to give it to me… *grumbles* InuYasha is the property of the oh-so-great mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi.

Summery: Since childhood, InuYasha and Kagome had always tried to outdo each other with tricks and, most of the time, embarrassing pranks. Upon reaching high-school, Kagome had thought that she had finally outdone him, that is, until he got a dare. The challenge? The oh-so-familiar 'Love 'em and Leave 'em' ploy, guaranteed to humiliate. Given the time span of two weeks to make Kagome fall in love with him, Inuyasha sure got his work cut out for him… especially when falling in love isn't just pretending any more…

Category: Humor, Romance, AU

A/N at the bottom

--------------------------------------------------

Love 'Em Til It Hurts!

By: SilentRain

****

Chapter One: The Reason

__

One week ago…

Standing on the curb was the most humiliating thing he had ever done. It was bad enough that his car was confiscated, by his father of all people, but now he had to wait. Wait for his older half-brother to pick him up. Wait like he had done when he was a child. Wait exactly like children that had lined up beside him. 

'I haven't fucking done this since elementary school…' he thought, scowling. 'I said I could walk myself to the station, but no… the old bastard insisted that someone take me there.'

With a deep set scowl, he fondly recalled the conversation that occurred not more than an hour ago…

__

"WHAT??? Why did you go and do that??"

"Because I don't want you running off again and missing the train like last year."

"So you send him to fucking baby-sit me until I get on the train?? I don't need anyone watching over me, Dad!! And another thing! I did get to school, didn't I????"

"Yes, yes, and you're also a big boy who can very much take of himself, but just this once-----"

"I'm taking **my** car and driving **myself** there!!! I don't need that prick taking me there!!"

"Oh! I don't think that's very possible, son…"

"What?? Why the hell not??"

"I just found out who it was that ran over our mailbox, flattened the flowerbed, which, by the way, was filled with the most hard-toiled flowers your mother had planted before she died, **and** just so happened to park everywhere else in the entire plot of land **except** the garage!"

"… your point?"

"Your car was sold to pay for the damages you have done---No! Don't interrupt me!---and your brother is taking you to the station whether you **both** like it or not!!! Understand???"

"… half-brother… and I can walk…"

"**Understand**???????"

And this is where he now stands, three suitcases packed gracefully on top of each other beside him, while trying to ignore the bouts of laughter the children were having whilst pointing at his scowling face. People, who very much understood what that scowl meant, walked by quickly, almost jogging past the boy, mindful of the anger he was radiating. He sighed inwardly, wondering why the little brats beside him couldn't see that he was pissed beyond belief.

After a few minutes, a black Chevy Tahoe pulled up in front of him, his thoughts crossing of whether it was saving him from this rut or dragging him into another hell.

"Finally." he snorted, reaching out to open the door.

Just as he grasped the handle, the door swung open, revealing a petite, dark-haired girl.

"Kurumi? What the hell are you doing here?" he gawked, surprised at a classmate's appearance in his brother's car.

"I'm taking _Rin_-chan to the station along with you." a deep voice from inside the vehicle called out, the owner leaning over to the passenger's side. "Hurry up and get your things. Your train is not going to wait for you."

"I hope you don't mind, Youhan-kun, Sess insisted." Rin muttered, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. "Want me to help with your suit---"

"You don't have to, Rin." Sesshoumaru interjected once more. "My brother can handle it."

Nodding, Rin stepped out of the car and transferred to the back seat, Inuyasha regarding his brother thoughtfully. 

"'Sess'?? Thought you hated that name."

"Only when it comes out of your mouth." came the smooth reply.

Maturely sticking his tongue out at the man, he then turned and lugged his bags unto the back compartment, Rin's belongings already in there. Easily tossing in all three cases, he closed the door and hopped inside, the vehicle promptly moving. 

"So, Kurumi, how'd you meet him?" Inuyasha asked, jerking his head in the direction of the older man. 

"Seatbelt, Inuyasha." the other grunted. 

"It was last year at the train station. I was having trouble with my belongings and apparently, I was right behind his car and he couldn't move with me in the way." Rin grinned sheepishly, snapping her seatbelt in place.

From the corner of his eye, Inuyasha swore he saw a small smile quirk on the man's lips. 

Catching the still puzzled look on his face, she giggled. "If you're wondering the reason of me being here and all, well, the same thing happened when we all came back for summer vacation. The handle of my case broke and I ended up behind his car again. He helped me like the last time and offered to take me home."

"Found out that she lived in the subdivision five minutes away from father's house." Sesshoumaru added, turning a corner. "So, I suggested to take her to the station next time."

"Tch, who knew that all it took was a woman to make you go soft." Inuyasha grinned, crossing his arms. 

Suddenly, there was a short screech and the car halted, sending Inuyasha face-first unto the dashboard.

"Should've worn your seat belt."

"Bastard!!!"

--------------------------------------------------

Now sporting a bruise smack-dabbed in the middle of his forehead, Inuyasha grumbled as he pushed a cart loaded with bags towards the platform, Rin and Sesshoumaru talking quietly behind him.

"But, it's alright, Sess! I can carry my bags!"

"It's alright, Inuyasha insists on carrying your bags." he soothed, his eyes softening as he looked at the girl. "Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

Glaring, he gave a snort. "Bite me."

"What was that?"

"It's alright, Kurumi, I don't mind." he grinned weakly, pausing when they came to the platform.

Parking the trolley nearby, he turned to survey the surroundings, several familiar faces pouring in. From behind, a recognizable voice floated to his ears, a distinct grin slowly forming on his lips. 

Letting the person walk past him, his grin widened, his suspicions proven true.

"---do you think we're gonna have a few classes together, Sango?" a raven-haired girl asked, turning towards the girl beside her.

"Well, it all depends on the classes, doesn't it?" her companion answered. "Besides the required ones, which ones did you pick?"

"... we can choose??"

"Didn't you open the folder they sent to you over the summer?" she sighed.

"I thought… that it was just those pamphlets and stuff!!"

"Well, Kagome, along with those 'pamphlets and stuff' was a list of subjects you can choose. You check off what you want then send it back afterwards. What did you do to it??"

"… I chucked it into the trashcan as soon as it got there."

Sighing, Sango shook her head and smiled. "Ne, don't worry! They have a sign up list at school."

"Thank Kami!"

Watching them sit down on a couple of seats across the room, Inuyasha grinned, slinking his way towards them.

"Oooh… this is going to be so good." he snickered, unable to hide the gleefully manic smile that spread upon his face.

Finally reaching the seat behind them, he jabbed his finger against her back, whispering coarsely. 

"This is a hold up…"

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"_

Heads whipped towards the sound, everyone watching the girl blanch and shake madly. Those who knew of these two's history shook their heads and turned away, whilst others watched carefully, indecisive in whether they should feel sorry for the girl or burst out laughing from her antics.

"PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!! I DON'T HAVE ANYTIHNG! I HAVE NO MONEY!!! I'M POOOOOOR!!!!" the girl wailed, her companion torn between amusement and irritation as she saw who it was exactly that was 'holding up' her friend.

"Inuyasha, I think that's enough." Sango glowered, her lips twitching from trying to repress a smile.

"Please, please don't hurt me!!! PLEAA---- I-Inuyasha…?"

The finger left her back and loud howling was then heard from behind her, her features contorting into a fierce scowl.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The lithe girl surprisingly lunged at him and knocked both of them to the floor. To put it simply… he did not come out of there unscathed.

--------------------------------------------------

"After all this time, I would've thought that you and the girl would've come out of that pranking stage." Sesshoumaru sighed, watching Rin plaster a band aid on the violet-eyed boy's cheek. 

"If she would have just admitted defeat all those years ago, then I wouldn't be doing all this!" he snapped.

"How very… mature… of you, Inuyasha." the other snorted. 

'What did she do to you, anyway?" Rin asked, packing away her first aid kit.

"You would not believe it…" the older man sighed, a frown fixed on his lips.

"She… she did the most heinous thing…" Inuyasha started gravely, a steady glare sent to the girl halfway across the room, who was returning it with equal intensity.

"Oh…" came the small gasp, Sesshoumaru sighing in frustration.

"Rin, don't tell me you actually beli---"

"What did she do…?" she breathed, leaning forward in interest.

"She… she…" he choked, looking so pained.

"… drama queen." the other snorted, running a hand through his silky mane.

"It's alright… you don't have to say anything." Rin appeased.

"She just pulled down his pants in front of their third grade class. Apparently, that was her 'show and tell'." Sesshoumaru sighed, waving a dismissing hand as though it were nothing.

Upon hearing him, the younger boy's lip trembled, fat tears appearing on the corner of his eyes. With a sob, he turned and ran down the hall, locking himself inside the men's restroom. 

"Sesshoumaru!!" Rin scolded, slapping him lightly in the arm. "That was very insensitive!! Apparently, that was a very sensitive subject to your brother!! Go apologize!"

Raising a finely arched brow, he looked down towards the girl, towering over her with is tall frame. The look in his eyes clearly stated, 'Me? _Apologize_?', yet, he was still beaten, for the message in the girl's eyes evidently declared, '_NOW_!'.

--------------------------------------------------

After much coercion on his part, Sesshoumaru finally got inside the restroom, barely dodging the punch that flew in his direction.

"Would you please calm down." he ordered gruffly, raising a brow. "This is not very becoming… even for you."

"Bastard!! Why'd you go and do that for?!?!" Inuyasha growled, throwing another punch which the other easily evaded.

"If you do not want to hear what I have to say to you, then I'll leave." he announced, his deep voice smooth. "Though, what I do have to say concerns you and that girl…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the violet-eyed boy asked, suddenly interested.

"Obviously, some sort of twisted rivalry is going on between you and the girl and with every hostile move you make, she will return it equally…" he drawled, speaking as though there was a clear solution to all this.

"And you point would be…?" 

Sighing wearily, he then turned to face him. "Ever the dense one, I see…"

"Hey---"

"What I'm saying is, do the opposite, you dolt."

"What?? Be _nice_ to her?? Are you kidding?!" Inuyasha ranted, looking at the older man as though he were crazy. "I'm not bowing out!! If I do that, then she'll think I gave up!! I'm not stupid, Sesshoumaru!"

With that, a small smirk quirked in the corner of the man's lips, a brow raised elegantly.

"Whoever said that you were 'bowing out'?" he then asked, distractedly looking at his nails. "I merely recall saying to you about doing the opposite, not give up."

"… what?" Inuyasha asked, edging closer. "You tell me to do the opposite and you call it 'not giving up'??"

"No, dear brother, you clearly do not understand." he sighed, disdainfully shaking his head. "If you can't beat your… adversary, as you could call her, with hatred, confuse them with kindness. It is a very malicious ploy used by man today."

"Go on…" the boy urged, edging closer and closer to the man.

"But… you clearly do not want to hear any of what I have to say." he sighed, making his way to the door. "I'll leave you be and let you wallow in your self-pity."

"Sesshoumaru!!! Tell me!!" he barked, pouncing on the door and slamming it shut. 

"Whatever for…?"

"Tell me, or I'll tell Rin, with excruciating details, about how you keep a fluffy scarf-like thing with you in bed…" he threatened, watching the other's eyes darken.

"… If you insist."

Walking back a few feet, Sesshoumaru then leaned against the counter, crossing his arms slightly.

"Talk." the boy demanded, crossing his arms in the same fashion as the other.

"Confuse her, like a said." he said, raising a brow once more. "Did you not hea---"

"I heard what you said! I'm asking 'how'!!"

"With kindness, little brother. Gain ones trust then break it. It's a vicious ploy, mind you, you sure you're _that_ desperate?" he smirked. 

"That's exactly what I need!!" Inuyasha laughed triumphantly, clenching his fists. "Though, not that severe, maybe. Just a bit of alterations from the age-old 'love them and leave them' ploy. Hell, this is good!! Always knew that you would come in handy one day, Sesshy!!"

"Oh, really now?" Sesshoumaru added, much skepticism in his voice and a bit of a glower in his eyes upon hearing the nickname. "You believe that you can pull off something that difficult? It's very complex, you know, and it requires a great deal of acting, which, I might add, you are not very good at."

"Are you saying that I can't do this???" he growled, stepping closer.

"Did I stutter, little brother?" he derided, smirking one more.

"I can do it!"

"Alright, then. How about… a bet?"

"… a bet? Of what?"

"Just a… _friendly_… little wager if you can do it or not." he said simply.

"Alright, then! I take you up on that bet! What do I get when I win??" he asked eagerly.

"_If_ you win, little brother, I will give you… let's see… what _can_ I give you."

After a moment of thoughtful silence, a grin came to Inuyasha's lips.

"Your other car. When I win, I get your Viper!" he exclaimed, placing both hands on his hips.

"Now, why should I place in something like that for a bet such as this?" Sesshoumaru inquired firmly, his amber eyes darkening. "You do know how long I've saved for that…"

"Scared? I thought you didn't believe that I could do something like this."

Raising a brow once more, he then frowned. "You can't do it."

"Then place your car in!!

"Fine… I will… But, what will _I_ get when you lose?"

Grinning, Inuyasha held his head high. "Whatever you want. You decided what you get from me. That's how sure I am!"

Sticking his hand out, Sesshoumaru eyed it warily before taking it in a firm grip. "Deal."

Cackling like crazy, the younger boy then bounded out of the bathroom, intent on making this plan work. Shaking his head, the other then strolled out, Rin waiting for him outside.

"He seems pretty happy now. What did you tell him?" she asked, walking beside the man as they made their way back.

"Oh, I just told him about a ploy he could use." came the nonchalant answer.

"Sess!! You're suppose to tell him to stop it, not urge him more!" she scolded, the man just smiling somewhat fondly at her. "Quit smiling at me! What if Higurashi-san gets hurt??"

"Trust me, Rin, if I had been them watching correctly, this is one prank that won't end that way…"

--------------------------------------------------

__

A week later…

Watching Inuyasha leave the infirmary, sporting a rather nasty looking slap mark, plus a few bruises here and there, Rin sighed, recalling the words Sesshoumaru had said.

"You had better be right, Sess…" she mumbled, walking to her next class. "For your sake, it had better be right!"

--------------------------------------------------

a/n: Well, here's the first chapter!!! I hope you like it!!!

****

SailorFangirl: Thank you, thank you!!!! I'm glad you liked it!!! ^_______^

****

Rei Woo: Yep, Inuyash's kewl, ain't he? Cute, as well, ne?

****

Laura-Chan: Thank you for the names!! If you noticed I used one, and I might use the others. Thank you, thank you!! *hugs!*

****

a fan: Hm… judging by the big bad slap mark on his face, I should say so. Yes, she did act violently. Oh well! ^_~

****

Princess Sapphire: There you go! The prize! A sleek, barely touched, black Viper!

****

ShellBabe, danie, Leina, Nim, jimmyneutronscindy, LOOZER, delilah: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! ^_________________^


	3. Two : The Newcomer

Disclaimer: InuYasha and company is not mine! Not matter how many time I beg, and no matter how many times I plea, Santa just did _not_ want to give it to me… *grumbles* InuYasha is the property of the oh-so-great mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi.

Summery: Since childhood, InuYasha and Kagome had always tried to outdo each other with tricks and, most of the time, embarrassing pranks. Upon reaching high-school, Kagome had thought that she had finally outdone him, that is, until he got a dare. The challenge? The oh-so-familiar 'Love 'em and Leave 'em' ploy, guaranteed to humiliate. Given the time span of two weeks to make Kagome fall in love with him, Inuyasha sure got his work cut out for him… especially when falling in love isn't just pretending any more…

Category: Humor, Romance, AU

A/N at the bottom

--------------------------------------------------

Love 'Em Til It Hurts!

By: SilentRain

****

Chapter Two: The Newcomer

She had been on edge for days, constantly peeking over every turn and corner to make sure _he_ wasn't there. It was bad enough that he had announced 'ownership' of her in front of the entire school, but now he had to follow her every where, as well. It freaked her to know that he seemed to be in every corner and every room she went in…

Risking a glance down the corridor, Kagome sighed and began walking down the vastly crowded hall, thinking that he would never spot her in this sea of students. Oh, how the fates decided she was wrong…

"KAGOME!!!!! OI! KAGOME!!!!"

That voice…

Weaving in and out of throngs of people, the dark-haired girl glanced about wildly, searching for that…

"EVERYBODY!!! CLEAR OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!"

At the bellow, the ocean of bodies parted right down the middle, reminding Kagome very ironically of the Bible's 'Parting of the Red Sea'. Then with sure, quick strides, the raven-haired boy was at her side, violet eyes strangely hurt.

"I thought I told you that I'd walk you to class!" he complained, crossing his arms. 

"And I thought I told you that I didn't want you to! Go away, Inuyasha!!" she snarled, turning on her heel and marching down the corridor. 

"Hey!! Kagome!!! Wait!!"

Running after her, he grasped her arm in a surprisingly gentle manner. Strong enough to restrain, light enough to allow her movement. How he had been acting this last few days puzzled her so. … Was his hands always this warm?

Snapping out of her daze, she then settled on a fierce glare, her sight locked onto his.

"What?" she snapped, pulling her arm away. 

"I'm walking you to class." he said firmly, neither a demand or an option. 

"Fine! But, keep your distance! I don't want people to think we're together or something!"

Catching the look of hurt in his eyes, she stammered slightly before huffing angrily, continuing her stomping down the hall. From behind her, Inuyasha grinned to himself, barely noticing the dark-haired boy that stepped out of the office to their right.

'This is working out so perfectly!' he thought, biting his lips sharply to keep from snickering. 'Absolutely _nothing_ can go wrong!!'

A gasp cut him short from his thoughts, Kagome's voice filling the hall.

"MIROKU!!!!!" 

His head quickly snapped in attention, his gaze falling upon them just as the girl launched herself in the man's arms, a delighted squeal escaping her. A baffled look raced through the boy's features before a wide grin came to his lips, azure eyes radiant with laughter, eagerly embracing the girl back.

"Ah! Kagome-chan!"

Bristling, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed into small slits, his previous thought flying gaily out the window.

--------------------------------------------------

"So, this is the school you've been bragging to me about. Must say that I have made quite a good decision this time." the boy said, looking about the dining hall appreciatively.

"Hai!! It took awhile, but finally you've transferred here!!!" Kagome gushed, jumping up and down on her seat excitedly. "I have to show you around!! Which group did they put you in?? What classes did you take??"

"Calm down, Kagome! Let me get settled in first, then we can do whatever you want, k?"

"Sugoi!!!!"

Everyone in the dining hall had, by now, forgotten their food and was staring openly at the duo, some with admiration, other's with sympathetic faces, for neither knew of the burning gaze sent in their direction. As Kagome laughed at the boy's words once more, Inuyasha growled and slammed a fist in his table, the platters momentarily clattering in their positions.

'That git is making a dent in my plans!' he growled, startling a few of the people beside him. 'Just what _is_ he to her anyhow??'

Playing with a pea in his plate, he casually aimed it at the boy's head and flicked it, sending the tiny ball flying through the air. Hitting his desired mark, he smirked, feeling slightly better. _Slightly_.

"Did something just hit me right now?" Miroku asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Looking behind them, Kagome saw the heated glare and returned it with equal passion, finishing it off with a raspberry. Turning to face the boy, she then smiled.

"It was just a jerk! Probably couldn't get enough attention to himself so he wants to start something." she sighed, waving a dismissing hand. 

"Hey, Kagome!" 

Craning her neck, she caught sight of Sango nearing them, a tray in her person. Smiling, she cleared the space beside her of her items, Sango momentarily sitting down then. 

"Sango! I want you to meet someone!" Kagome chirped, gesturing to the boy beside her. "This is Miroku Houshi. A cousin of mine from my mother's side. I think you met him once over the summer, I'm not sure."

Suddenly a frown marred the other girl's features, skeptic eyes taking in the boy's seemingly innocent smile.

"Ah, yes, who could forget such a beauty---"

"And, who could forget such a lecher." she hissed, slowly inching away. "After what you did, don't think I'll just forgive and forget!"

"Sango! I'm appalled! My hand had merely slipped and---"

"Landed on my _butt_??"

"Well, it wasn't the most subtle of landings, but---"

"Save it, Houshi. I ain't listening to you!"

Watching her best friend glare holes into her cousin, Kagome sighed, quickly breaking up the fight. 

"Guys! C'mon! Let's not start the year this way!!" Kagome whined, breaking their perpetual staring contest. "I have enough troubles as is!"

"Alright, Kagome-chan, but just for you." the other dark-haired girl sighed, picking up a fork. "But if he tries something, one little thing, I won't hesitate to shove this fork down his throat."

"Ehehe… Sango-chan, I would never!" 

"Save it."

Sighing, Kagome then turned to face her cousin once more as Sango began to eat, a smile coming to her features.

"So, Miroku, where did they put you??" she started, trying to keep her excitement down to a minimum.

"Well, obviously, I'm in the eleventh year, and I think they placed me in group A." he said thoughtfully, looking through his papers. "Yep, group A."

"Aww… Sango and I are in group C!!" 

Behind her, Sango silently thanked the heavens.

"So, uhm, Kagome-chan, explain to me this grouping thing again, ne?"

"Huh?? Sure! You already know that the year thing is just another term for grades, right?"

A look that merely said 'Duh!' told her to continue.

"OK. The grouping is used to make it easier for the teachers. Instead of one entire class to deal with, they divided us all in three groups, obviously named 'A', 'B', and 'C'." she started, counting off the items with her fingers. "We all have different time periods for classes and class 'C' and 'A' barely get any together."

"Ohh…"

"Yeah. The only time we'll be able to see each other is during breaks and when we eat here in the dining hall."

"Another thing, Kagome, where are the dorms?"

"Oh! The dorms are all located in the same wing though at different floors. I'll show you later after classes."

"Alright, then." he smiled. "And where can I get the uniform?"

"Hmm… the office might have some, but you have to buy it though."

"Ouch… I hope it doesn't burn a hole in my wallet…"

"It's fairly cheap. Just don't get on the secretary's nerves…"

"I'll keep that in mind."

Laughing happily, Kagome then latched herself unto his arm.

"I just can't believe that we're finally gonna be schooling together!! After all this time, your mother agreed at long last!!"

"Well, it wasn't easy convincing her, Kagome. This school wasn't really easy on the wallet and there's still the shrine that we have to take care off."

"Yeah, I know!!! I'm just happy!!! Maybe now you can help me!!!"

"Help you from what?"

__

"YOU CREEP!!!!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM KAGOME!!!!!!!" 

"What was that???" Miroku asked, looking about the place, his eyes landing on a youth that was currently being restrained by a handful of seventh years that weren't exactly successful.

"Help me from _that_."

Blinking a few times, Miroku could only utter an unintelligent 'Oh…'

-To Be Continued.


	4. Author's Notes

****

Author's Note

Hello!!! I very deeply apologize for the late, or the lack of updates in this fanfiction. Everything has been hectic for me. Trying to pull my grades up and dealing with everything else in life. So I am very sorry, but this might be on hold for awhile.

Another thing that has stopped me from writing for awhile is the removal of the Original Anime/Manga section in FictionPress.net for the lack of importance in categorization. It is not that important, but as a fellow original anime/manga author had said "the original anime/manga category was a place where the people who posted shared a common interest- anime. It was also a place where the authors were able to define themselves and it made us feel set apart from the others in a good way. We don't want to just be in GENERAL fiction, we wanted to be in original anime/manga. the category also helped our imaginations a bit, I think."

We would like to have our section back greatly, but at the least, we would want a category in the General Fiction section of FictionPress.net to distinguish which is which. If you would like to help, we have a petition:

(email me about the petition because it seems that FF.Net won't let me put it up… I tried two times and the petition add won't show up…)

I would greatly appreciate it if you would sign, but it not, just please accept my apology for the late postings and the hold on this fic. Also, please don't flame me for this author note (^^;;;). This is something that I feel strongly for and it is important to me. Thank you.

~Rain


End file.
